Yugioh suvival guide
by Ariel Monroe
Summary: So you woke up in yugioh and you don't wanna Die, Get mindcrushed, or get sent to the shadow realm read this If I get 15 reviews total I will do a truth or dare. 20-25 I will continue the Interviews and do a truth or dare. 25 and I will write a story
1. Surviving Season 0

Hello world I haven't died or anything.

**Why haven't you updated your Interview story?**

On my profile, I said that I wouldn't update it until I got 10 more reviews so yeah I didn't say that I wouldn't make another story I will be making a survival guide for every Yugioh season except seasons 3 and 5.

**_Season 0_**

1 Spikey haired people with magical Items are not to be f*bleep* with.

2 **DON'T EVER BE A BULLY OR A CHEATER IF YOU WANNA LIVE!**

3 Don't play games with Albinos.

4 Avoid green haired people.

5 Keep all valuable watches on arms or in front of you.

6 If someone says anything about doors run.

7 Avoid people with green hair

8 If you're at an amusement park, and you see a ride you can't get off in case of emergency (roller coasters, Ferris wheels, etc.) don't ride them.

9 Cheating and bullying is just wrong. Scaring people for life is okay but only if your hair is roughly 1/3 the size of Kaiba's ego

10 Mokuba is evil on the inside.

11 Don't attempt to kill people with tricolored hair and mystical items this goes for their friends to.

12 Keep grandpas attended at all times.

13 If their name means "whale" keep all virtual pets away from them.

14 Yami is not 100% evil

15 Yo-yos are.

16 If a dangerous criminal has escaped go straight home do not stop by a Burger shop.

17 Teachers please don't attempt to expel students for no reason and if you must and they challenge you to a game no cheating.

**Stay tuned for chapter 2 and review cuz I know u wanna live.**

No threats Ary (Yami Ariel's nickname) but please review If you don't I'll write a story, get to a cliff hanger, then do exactly what the Author of Crimson Pain did. (In case you are wondering what he did Yami was in a coma and it ended with the doctor saying He will…. She hasn't updated since 2003.)


	2. Not dying during Duelist Kingdom

This goes for the previous chapter to I don't own Yugioh.

Review total: 2

Reviews

**_Nightshade Malachai_**_: O.O _

_Nice survival guide you should continue*says the one who spends so much time jumping from story to story she hardly reviews*rule no.1 heck YES you should follow it._ _Got a question, do you know how to send a pic on this website? i have something funny i want to show you_

**_Guest_**_: I like where this is going please continue._

Review Responses

**_Nightshade Malachai: _**Thanks I pm ed you to answer your question.

**_Guest: _****Thanks a ton.**

To everyone: Treat guests with respect because if you never know if it is a famous author who is doing the review from his/her tablet and it wouldn't let him/her log in.

**Hurry up and start Ariel**

Ok Ary

**_Season 1_**

1 Don't play video tapes.

2 Don't give rare cards to people with blue hair.

3. Avoid giving rare cards to rich people.

4 see number 12 of previous chapter.

5 Don't be alone at night.

6 If a white haired person asks you what your favorite card is say you don't know and run for your life.

7 Never try to burn up people with spikey hair.

8 Always use the bathroom with a buddy.

9 Dr. Seuss has two brothers Para and Dox.

10 Don't play games with people who screw the rules because they have money.

11 Pegasus once had a wife.

12 If someone *cough* Pegasus *cough* tries to seal you in a card be sure to pose.

13 Always wear shadow realm proof cloths.

14 Shadow games are apparently Fabulous.

15 Behind your back two white haired villains are battling with laser beams.

16 4Kids logic #1 It's okay to censor someone's mom and not censor the reaper of the cards.

17 Kemo: Attention Duelists don't move or I'll shoot you with my invisible gun.

18 Behind Dukes sexy black hair and jade green eyes is a Pegasus fan boy.

19 When Kaiba smiles I hope you're not a puppy.

I've gotten 2 reviews and I decided you guys will get one chapter a day.

**Vote in the poll would you rather marry Yami, Bakura (as in the yami), Marik, (as in the Hiraki), or Duke.**

The poll is on my profile as well as funny stuff.

This is Ariel** and Ary (Yami Ariel) **signing **off.**


	3. Battle City Survival

Disclaimer: If you think I own Yugioh you can go step on a Lego.

Reviews: 6

**_TheNameIsBlackfire: _**_Awesome job. I love it so far. This is hilarious. I look forward to the updates._

**_Yugioh fan: _**_true and great chapter_

**_Guest: _**_XD this is hilarious! I love all the abridged jokes in this as well! I am tempted to review over and over just to get a story out of this. Please continue!_

**Review Responses**

**TheNameIsBlackfire: **Thanks for your reviews for this story and the interview one.

**Yugioh fan: **Thx for the review, not mentioning Dartz in it, and not hating me for killing Dartz XD.

**Guest: **Thanks for the reviews here is a cookie (::)

1 Don't give mystical items to fortune tellers in alleys especially if while talking to you they say "In America".

2 Marik and Bakura are hot but they are evil so don't get any ideas.

3 If you like having a soul don't call Bakura Fluffy.

4 Mimes are even more evil than yo-yos.

5 Don't follow clowns into circus tents

6 Razorshipping isn't a company.

7 On their birthdays give your friends pendants that have GPS systems.

8 Namu is Marik remember it's always the innocent ones who are evil even Yugi. (See yugioh interviews)

9 Marik was scared for life.

10 Winged dragon of Ra's name isn't Mega Ultra Chicken.

11 Slifer isn't an executive producer.

12 Keep air masks on hand at all times

13 Marik is 100% strait

14 If someone who looks like Marik but has spikey hair offers you a hug refuse and run for your life.

15 Yami Marik works for 4kids.

16 The holographic monsters in duel disks can cause pain.

17 Keep little brother attended at all times.

**Review now or I'll tell Yami you want to play a game with him.**

Ary didn't that happen in Why I haven't Updated?

**Yes and…**

You're crazy.

**No you're crazy.**

Review please {insert puppy dog eyes here.}


	4. Avoiding death during Waking Dragons

Reviews: 1 4 (I wrote one of them that's why it's 14 not 15)

**_Guest: _**_hahaha girl i love it. This survival guide is amazin._

**_Yugioh fan: _**_Please do truth or dare. I'll keep reviewing and besides Dartz, I also like Mahad too. Mahad could be like a brother to me. Also, about Dartz, why do people hate him so much? Not trying to be mean. It just confuses me. 0.0 Oops. I shouldn't talk about him. It's like a cuss word to you, right? Sorry. (Sigh) Anyways, good job and about the review for chapter 2, I didn't write it. I was just reading, saying nothing because I made a rule for myself. _

_Fanfiction Rule #2: If there is someone that hates Dartz and I want to talk about him, I have to say little or none about Dartz._

_That's my rule. Please don't get very upset. I hate it when that kind of thing happens. It makes me feel heartbroken a bit. Please don't burn Dartz with this review. Well, I gotta go and sorry. T.T . I won't talk about Dartz much or not speak about him when I'm with you again, I promise. Just letting you know. Bye. (Leaving to create OC characters for people.)_

**_Nightshade Malachai_**_: love it! *laughs* Wow that was really funny :D_

_keep it up. Hahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahaha give me a moment to catch my breath very funny scratch that this is hilarious!*O.O* (gives puppy eyes and smiley face) PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAASSE continue_

**_Yami E: _**_Hi Oh My Godthis is soo funnyi reall loved No# 12,16,and 17*-*Bye_

**_miu123321: _**_Funny as always! I just love reading this aloud to my brother Ps. He loves yugioh abridged, Like me!_

**_gamerright11: _**_Ha HA HAHAHA! Interesting_

Review Responses:

**Guest: **Thanks for all the Reviews they mean so much.

**yugioh fan: **Go on my profile and scroll to the bottomI wrote something for you.

**Nightshade Malachai: **Thanks a bunch for the reviews.

**Yami E: **Thanks you should make an account I would love to see your stories.

**miu123321: **Who doesn't love YGOAS?

**Gamerright11: Thx**

**Rewards: **Everyone who reviewed so far gets a Season Zero Yami plushie and a Ryou plushie except for yugioh fan… she gets a Mahad plushie and a Dartz Plushie also everyone gets a cookie(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::).

**Hurry up and start the one for season 4! **Fine Fine

1 Don't play games especially with people who have Jade green hair.

2 Don't play a card that could end up with you losing your soul

3 Fateshipping isn't a fortune teller.

4 Be Honest Season 4 makes about as much sense as a fan fiction

5 Good thing didn't punch Yami like that during season 0.

6 Trains are Bad.

7 Are you sure The Oriclos stone isn't an emerald.

8 4Kids Logic #2 be careful or you'll be kidnapped by a tank.

S*bleep* this I'm done No offence but I no like season 4.

**This is the last chapter so until Thursday the reviews will count towards the Truth or dare and other stuff in the description.**

This is Ariel

**And Ary **

**Signing **off


	5. Sopa Is Back

Important! I'm sorry that this isn't a chapter but please read it! This must be stopped!

This is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

It has been brought to my attention that several other authors are bringing up the issue that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it affects us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can be carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I'm exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This affects us all and we cannot let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html  
: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /  
: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml  
: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threatened. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell your friend, have them spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. But we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow readers and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.  
-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before let's do it again, come darlings lets push SOPA back and fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!  
shadowwriter329  
InuYoiushi  
Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam  
g1rldraco7  
InuFan21497  
WorldsDreamerGirl14

Ariel Monroe

**(Come on guys, let's do this!)**


End file.
